


We Got All Night

by jrealm



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Popslash - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrealm/pseuds/jrealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brian wants to know Nick's favorite position.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got All Night

It’s moments like these I cherish. Lying in the arms of the love of my life, talking about anything and everything. It’s funny, even after being together for so long there’s always something new to learn about each other. And I want to know everything about this man.

“Baby, what’s your favorite position?”

I look up at Brian, hmm, we’ve never asked each other that question… that is odd.

It’s odd ‘cause we literally know every way to please each other. I’m serious. Just the right places to suck, caress, nip, smack to drive the other out of their mind. 

I can’t believe I’ve never asked him that question. I’m mentally smacking myself on the head for that one. 

My favorite position. Let’s see. 

I’m not gonna lie I’m usually—okay always— a bottom, well that is unless I’m riding him but you know what I mean. 

What can I say, I like his cock in my ass. 

He doesn’t seem to mind, well why would he when I give him an open invitation

But anyways I’m getting off topic. 

My favorite position would have to depend on my mood really.

When I’m feeling kinky and want it rough—which okay, I’m a sexaholic freak so that’s a lot of the time—I like it from behind. I want him slamming into me fast and hard and even a few smacks on the ass. Sometimes he gets really into it and grabs my hair roughly and pulls my head back, but I love it. Painful pleasure is never a bad thing. 

When we’re “making love” as Brian says—he’s cute like that—it’s face to face, me on my back. He always tells me how much he loves to watch my face when he’s fuc—making love to me. There’s nothing better than looking into each other’s eyes when you come. Fuck, I could come just thinking about it. I do love to watch his face while he moves inside me. I can see all the different emotions; it usually starts out warm and loving, to pure lust and determination, to outright pleasure and ecstasy. And to top it all off I can kiss his beautiful lips all I want. Come to think of it, it’s a pretty great position. 

He loves it when I ride him. 

I teased him one time and told him he just wants me to ride him cause he’s lazy and just wants to lie there while I do all the work. 

He was not amused. 

The real reason is ‘cause he loves to watch me pleasure myself with his cock. Telling him over and over how much I love his cock and how good he feels. Yeah, apparently I say that a lot when I’m riding him, But I dunno, I’m usually too high on pleasure to know what’s coming out of my mouth. I do love to bounce and grind on him while he plays with my nipples and cock. It’s pretty good and he’s right, I do love his cock.

“Hello earth to Nick , are you ever going to answer my question?”

“Oh sorry, baby,” I look over at him and smirk, “I really had to think _hard_ about that one, I mean, I was just thinking, it’s a _hard_ decision."

“Will you stop saying hard like that, and get that smirk off your face, you know what that does to me.”

“I know Bri, but don’t you want me to answer your question?”

“What?”

“Well, I gotta get you all hot and turned on so you can fuck me from behind, then on my back, and then I’ll ride you. By the end of it, I’ll answer your question.”

“Nick, we do a lot more positions than that.”

Nick’s cock jerked.

“Good thing we got all night baby.”


End file.
